Prohibido enamorarse
by Sundaymazeni
Summary: Pocos conocen mi historia, muchos me juzgan de lo que fui hace años, y a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de nada. Ya que conocí el amor, el placer carnal y la sensación de ser amado, no solo por uno, por varios Alfas, pero solamente dos marcaron mi vida significativamente en dos etapas de ella; mi nombre real es Yuuri, yo fui algo conocido como Geisha y esta es mi historia.
1. 0

Prólogo:

El 29 de Noviembre de 1920 nació un Omega, por parte de la familia Katsuki. Sus padres eran campesinos, y el nacimiento de este pequeño fue una triste noticia para todos. Hasta último momento, conservaron la esperanza de que el niño fuera un Alfa; pues, en este mundo —donde los Omegas eran conocidos como débiles, y sin oportunidades de crecer como personas ni, mucho menos, conseguir algún trabajo, para las familias de baja economía—, ser Omega era un problema.

La madre del pequeño había llorado ese día, su padre solamente se maldecía y su hermana mayor agradecía, que aquel niño naciera sano y sin ningún problema.

Ese día, su hermana fue la única que se alegró por la llegada del pequeño. Con amor y sumo cuidado, ella lo cargó entre sus brazos, mientras el niño lloraba, como si fuera consciente de lo que sus padres pensaban.

La última esperanza de salir de su miseria, había sido albergada en ese pequeño, dado que los únicos que podían ser exitosos eran los Alfas; ellos tenían la oportunidad de seguir con sus estudios, de ser algo más en la vida que un simple campesino. Pero, lamentablemente, la suerte no ayudaba en nada a la familia Katsuki.

Yuuri Katsuki y Mari Katsuki, ambos nacidos como Omegas, la desgracia de la familia no podía ser peor.


	2. 1

Capítulo1:

Mi nombre es Yuuri, es el nombre que me dio mi madre y, por el cual, porto con orgullo. Mi madre decía que fui bendecido en épocas muy crueles; ella, en aquel entonces, estaba enferma, sin embargo, me tuvo con amor. Gracias a eso nací sano y sin ninguna complicación.

Muchas personas, a lo largo de mi vida, me miraban de forma diferente. Solo por ser Omega, murmuraban de lo infortunado que era; pero, en mi opinión, no era así. Mi madre, a pesar de su delicada salud, me cuidaba, y en las noches hacía un esfuerzo para narrarme cuentos increíbles.

A diario me relataba distintas historias, pero hay una que, hasta la fecha, es mi favorita:

«Había una vez, un hombre que vivía solo, nadie sabía de dónde provenía o a quién pertenecía, e incluso él mismo había olvidado su nombre. Para la luna, los ojos celestes de aquel hombre, eran tan profundos como el mar y su carisma tan frío como una noche de invierno. Aquel hombre, le había jurado su amor y su compañía a la luna, en el tiempo en que habitara la tierra. Cada noche esperaba pacientemente su salida, y la aceptaba en todas sus fases, no importaba cuáles fueran; pues, para él, era preciosa. Incluso en las noches en donde las nubes la cubrían, el hombre la buscaba sin cansancio. Así pasó sus días, hasta que dio su último suspiro. El hombre murió feliz, lleno de amor, pues amó y amará a la luna; un amor imposible de alcanzar ycon la belleza suficiente para hacer suspirar a cualquiera».

—Aquel hombre es un poco tonto —dije la primera vez, que me contó mi madre aquella historia. Recuerdo que, en ese entonces, tenía unos siete años de edad; me encontraba sentado en el suelo, al lado de la cama, donde mi madre yacía moribunda y con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué piensas que es un tonto? —Sonrió, mientras me miraba con dulzura.

—Pues, porque él amó a alguien inalcanzable, sabía que nunca podría llegar a ella, pero aun así la amó.

—¿Entonces, no crees que es algo maravilloso? A pesar que sabía aquello, la amó como nadie ha amado a un humano antes. ¿No te gustaría ser amado de esa manera?

No respondí ante la pregunta de mi madre. En ese entonces era ignorante sobre el tema, ni siquiera sabía lo que era el amor, y creo que hasta la fecha sigo ignorándolo. En esos días de juventud y de verdadera felicidad, no me daba cuenta de lo afortunado que era.

Mi historia no comienza aquí, mi verdadera historia comienza tiempo después; por lo cual escribo, para saciar mi corazón. En algún punto de mi vida como Omega, yo fui la luna de alguien; pero, igual que en esa historia, era inalcanzable, tal vez, para muchos. Solo uno tuvo el placer de tenerme, como verdaderamente era, en cuerpo y en alma. Un Alfa de cabellos plateados, con unos ojos celestes como el mar. Sin embargo, su carisma era diferente a la historia, era diferente a cualquiera.

Para que puedan entender, les contaré desde el día en que cambió mi vida. Por ser un Omega, se suponía que tendría el más bajo de los oficios, que solo serviría para casarme con algún Alfa adinerado y tener hijos. Todos pensaban que ese era mi destino y, en algún punto de mi niñez, yo también lo creí. Al menos así fue hasta que mi madre murió. Después de eso mi vida cambió por completo, junto a los estereotipos de lo que, se supone, debía ser un Omega. Me convertí en algo conocido como Geisha.


	3. 2

Capítulo 2:

Aquella mañana me levanté sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho, cuan presentimiento; no le di importancia, en lo que pasaba. Ese día era mi turno para pescar en el viejo río, que estaba a un kilómetro de la casa en donde habitaba. Había sido un mes malo para el cultivo y mi familia no tenía dinero para pagar una comida decente. La prioridad eran: las medicinas de mi madre; las deudas de la casa, que cada vez eran mayores, y los intereses que aumentaban en gran cantidad. Mi padre estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer para poder mantener a una mujer enferma y a dos hijos Omegas. En lo único que podíamos colaborar mi hermana y yo, era en hacer las tareas de la casa y, en algunas ocasiones, pescar para no gastar dinero.

Los días en los que comíamos pescado, eran demasiados. Algunas veces añoraba un plato de arroz, el cual no podíamos tener el lujo de comprar; por lo que no decíamos nada y nos conformábamos con eso. Al menos teníamos para comer.

Las personas de los alrededores, ocasionalmente, nos daban regalos, mayormente comida y algunas veces ropa; decían que era por la generosidad de mi madre en sus años de juventud, y yo les creía —como cualquier niño—, mas mi hermana no era tonta y los rechazaba con agresividad, pues según ella nada en este mundo es gratis.

Varios decían que éramos muy hermosos, en especial yo, y que si me vendían con algún Alfa de alta categoría no iba a tener problemas. No lo entendía.

Ese día, en especial, llevaba un bote lleno de peces, desde la madrugada me había dedicado a pescar y teníamos comida al menos para tres días. Cuando llegué a mi casa mi hermana me recibió con pesar en su rostro, sus ojos estaban llorosos y sus hombros temblaban. Nunca voy a olvidar, en mi vida, su rostro de dolor cuando me dio la más triste de las noticias:

—Yuuri, mamá acaba de morir —dijo, mientras me abrazaba.

No tuve que escuchar más para dejar aquel bote y salir corriendo a la habitación de mi madre. Corrí lo más que pude, ignorando los gritos de mi hermana y todos los de mi padre, incluso olvidé limpiarme antes de entrar a la casa. Sin permiso, me adentré a la habitación de aquella mujer que tanto me quería.

La encontré posada sobre la cama, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su piel estaba pálida. Con pasos temblorosos me acerqué a ella, en tanto pedía a Dios que no fuera verdad. Pero parece que no me escuchó. Cuando toqué esa mano, que por tantos años me había acariciado, la sentí fría.

—Mamá... —Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, mientras me acercaba a besar el dorso de su mano—, por favor, no me dejes.

No recuerdo las veces que la llamé con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta. Las lágrimas no parecían detenerse, y tampoco era como si quisiera que lo hicieran. Esa noche les di la bienvenida, y dejé salir todo el dolor acumulado. No recuerdo lo que pasó por mi mente en esos momentos, pero de algo estoy seguro: ese día aún me duele recordarlo. Ella, mi mamá, me aceptó por quien era, y fue la única que sentí, en ese tiempo, que me amó.

—Vamos, Yuuri, el médico tiene que hacerse cargo de ella.

Aunque escuché la voz de mi padre, la ignoré. No podía dejar sola a mamá, ni siquiera podía ponerme de pie con el dolor que sentía. Mis ojos estaban pesados por las lágrimas derramadas. Con cansancio, miré a mi padre y pude observar que él, al igual que yo, lamentaba la pérdida. No lo culpaba, mi madre era como el sol: a pesar de los días nublados, sabías que estaba allí para, en algún momento del día, darte un poco de calor. Ella era así.

No quería separarme de aquella mujer que tanto amaba, y, como mi padre se dio cuenta, no tuvo otra opción más que moverme del lugar y sacarme del cuarto que, hasta ese entonces, habían compartido. Al salir de aquella habitación, me di cuenta que ya había oscurecido. El claro día había sido sustituido por el oscuro anochecer, los grillos hacían su peculiar ruido, mientras que las luciérnagas salían de su escondite para dar algo de luz. Mi hermana estaba sentada en el borde de la entrada, su cabeza recargada en la puerta deslizable, cuando la encontré; era como si rezara.

Sin siquiera invitarme, y siendo un intruso en su momento de tranquilidad, me senté a su lado. Las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a salir, y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro; algo poco usual en mí, ya que casi nunca mostraba mis sentimientos.

Al parecer Mari entendió y, con cuidado, me abrazó. Ambos nos abrazamos y lloramos, sin pena alguna. Enterré mi rostro en su hombro, mientras que ella me apretaba, cada vez más, por la espalda.

Y los gritos no tardaron en llegar. Los dos compartíamos un sentimiento: el dolor de perder a una madre. Ni siquiera las miradas de lástima, por parte de las personas a nuestro alrededor, eran tan dolorosas como lo que sentíamos en ese momento. Para mí, mi madre era todo, pues —a pesar de haber nacido como Omega, y no como Alfa, como en ese entonces querían— no me rechazó, me cuidó y me trató como a un igual, sin importarle que sea un Omega.

Los dos la queríamos más que a cualquiera, pero, en ese entonces, éramos unos niños; no entendíamos de la crueldad de las personas, y pensábamos que ese iba a ser el único dolor que íbamos a tener en nuestras vidas...

Qué equivocados estábamos.

Tres días pasaron desde que mi madre había muerto. Su cuerpo fue enterrado cerca de la casa y todos estábamos de luto.

Ahora que no estaba mamá nuestros gastos eran más desahogados, pero no lo suficiente como para pagar las deudas de tantos años. En aquel tiempo, habíamos pedido dinero para la recuperación de mi madre, pero todo había sido en vano.

Mi padre, poco a poco, se estaba perdiendo a él mismo y no era sorpresa. Ya casi no comía y dormía en cualquier lado que no fuera la cama donde ella había fallecido. Algunas noches salía y no volvía hasta el alba del amanecer, desconocíamos lo que hacía, y, cuando le preguntábamos, no nos contestaba y se retiraba al campo a trabajar. Otras, cuando estaba con nosotros y preparábamos la cena, la rechazaba y simplemente se retiraba. Era como si ya no quisiese vivir.

Nosotros, no obstante, no podíamos permitirnos eso. Teníamos que seguir adelante, de una forma u otra, no teníamos más remedio; por eso seguíamos con nuestra rutina, como cuando mamá estaba con vida.

Un día, al salir de casa, me dirigí al pozo que estaba cerca, con el propósito de tomar algo de agua para llevar al hogar. Mas nunca imaginé encontrarme allí a un hombre tan guapo. Era un Alfa. Llevaba un traje de marca y, en su presencia, solamente se podía apreciar la riqueza que tenía. Me dio vergüenza encontrarlo; siendo un campesino, mis prendas no eran las mejores —de hecho, solamente tenía dos pares de ropa, las cuales: una era exclusivamente para hacer las tareas de la casa y la otra para dormir—. A la fecha, aún puedo recordarlo: el color de sus ojos era de un grisáceo, como el de la luna; su piel era blanca, como la fina porcelana; y, más que nada, su color de cabello, que era negro como la noche. Ese hombre podía estar vestido solo con una sábana, y, aun así, lo recordaría como el hombre más guapo que, en mi corta edad de once años, haya podido observar.

Si bien sabía que lo mejor era irme, no podía; en primera, porque él ya me había visto, y en segunda, porque no quería. Deseaba seguir observándolo con mucha dedicación, era un gran deleite para mis ojos.

—Hola, pequeño. No tengas miedo, acércate… —dijo con una sonrisa de las más dulces que pueda dar una persona.

—Temo que, si lo hago, pueda molestarlo.

No tenía la confianza suficiente para estar tan cerca de él. Mi hermana siempre me dijo que no debía confiar en nadie, mucho menos en Alfas, pues ellos solamente buscaban un Omega con el cual tener hijos. Si mi hermana supiera que, en esos momentos, había estado tan cerca de uno, me hubiese regañado.

—No me molesta, para nada, siempre y cuando me digas tu nombre.

Yo me encontraba a una distancia bastante considerable, temía que, si me acercaba más de la cuenta, le incomodara. Por eso, a pesar de que me hacía señas para que me aproximara, no lo hacía.

—Me llamo Yuuri.

—Es un bonito nombre, Yuuri.

Aquel hombre, de mirada grisácea, se acercó más de lo que yo hubiese querido. Me perdí tanto en sus ojos que, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba a centímetros de mí. Él olía delicioso. En ese entonces, yo no sabía de las feromonas que emanaban los Alfas.

Para mí, que a esa edad me habían enseñado a no confiar en nadie, era natural dudar de su amabilidad. Pensándolo, es difícil olvidar aquello; pues, nunca pensé que aquel hombre, que tan amablemente se había detenido a observarme, sería el causante de mi sufrimiento. Algunas veces, al recordarlo, me llenaba de enojo, y me preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese aceptado su propuesta. Pero, hasta la fecha, no he podido responder a esa pregunta.

—Mi mamá lo escogió para mí.

—Y tu madre tuvo una bonita elección. Pero no mires hacia abajo, déjame ver tu rostro. —Su mano se posó en mi barbilla, con dos dedos la tomó e hizo que lo viera. Y, una vez más, me cautivaron sus ojos grises—. Eres precioso, eres como una joya preciosa escondida en medio de rocas.

—No es verdad, no soy de ese tipo.

—Es verdad, tus ojos son preciosos: color chocolate, color café, de ese que te quita el sueño…

Las bellas palabras de esa persona me hicieron sentir especial, me hicieron sentir querido y, más que nada, amado. Solamente era un niño tonto que aún no conocía la crueldad de la humanidad, un niño que creció con el amor de su madre y que, gracias a ella, se acostumbró a la bondad de la gente. Nunca pensé que aquel hombre sería mi perdición.

—Busco a Toshiya Katsuki, ¿de casualidad sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—Es mi padre. Puedo llevarlo con él, si quiere.

—Eso me ayudaría mucho.

Aquel hombre me tomó de la mano, mientras lo guiaba hasta la casa. En el camino hacia mi humilde vivienda, me decía que lo mirara, que mis ojos podían encantar a cualquiera que se cruzara en mi camino. Mas, sin embargo, yo no le creí.

—Creo que lo que dice es excesivo, yo no puedo ser alguien hermoso, al fin de cuentas, soy un campesino.

—Sí, es verdad, pero incluso así las joyas más preciosas jamás encontradas están entre la tierra. No me sorprendería si, el día de mañana, te conviertes en alguien sumamente hermoso, más de lo que ya eres.

Podía sentir aquel dulce olor, cada vez más; no era como si me atrajese, pero realmente era delicioso sentirlo. Aquella fue la primera vez en la que sentí a un Alfa tan cerca de mí, y conocí lo que podían hacer gracias a sus capacidades.

—Aquí está mi casa, deje le llamo a padre.

—No es necesario, Yuuri, te agradezco.

Con una leve caricia en mi cabello, entró a la casa, mientras yo lo seguía por detrás. Dada mi educación, sabía que no debía entrometerme en los asuntos de mi padre; por lo que, cuando ese hombre entró a buscarlo, yo me dirigí a la cocina a preparar algo de té.

Al llegar, encontré a mi hermana que preparaba la comida de la tarde. Cuando la vi me acordé que tenía que traer el agua y, obviamente, entré en pánico.

—Yuuri, que bueno que llegaste, ¿qué pasa con el agua? —preguntó con enfado.

—Lo siento, Mari, lo que pasa es que...

No pude terminar la respuesta. Mi padre entró a la cocina y me tomó de la muñeca, con una brusquedad que jamás en mi vida le había visto utilizar. Sus manos se habían posado molestas sobre mí, mientras que, con la mirada, me decía: «¿Qué has hecho ahora, Yuuri?».

«Yo no he hecho nada…» quise decir, pero no podía comunicarme de esa manera con él, ya que no parecía entender el lenguaje de la mirada.

Recuerdo cómo me tomó de la muñeca y me llevó a la habitación en donde se encontraba aquel hombre de cabello negro; tan elegante, al punto de sentir que mis ojos no eran merecedores de su presencia.

Ahora que lo escribo, y que lo recuerdo, casi siempre estaba sucio; mis manos eran callosas, por el esfuerzo y trabajo excesivo. Quizás por eso me sentía a menos ante aquel Alfa, de presencia intimidante para mi padre y amable para mí.

—Él es el señor Yoshida, y quiere preguntarte algo muy importante, Yuuri, así que, por favor, contesta con honestidad —decía mi padre cada vez más nervioso. En sus ojos pude ver culpa y tristeza, también había angustia, por algo que yo desconocía.

Nunca pensé que mi respuesta cambiaría mi vida. En ese tiempo era ambicioso, y esa ambición me llevó al lugar en el que pasé gran parte de mi vida, y del cual pertenecen la mayoría de mis recuerdos hasta ahora. Aquella decisión lo cambió todo, pero si alguien me preguntara si me arrepiento, la respuesta sería _no_ ; ya que si no lo hubiera hecho, jamás hubiera podido conocerlo.


End file.
